


Beyond Two Worlds

by jiemae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cute & fluffy, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Probably Slow to Update, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiemae/pseuds/jiemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy  was not prepared for a man from a magical world, and Gajeel was not prepared for a very non-magical world. </p><p>Alternatively, a different Gajeel was not too keen on magically appearing in front of a strange girl, and a different Levy was not exactly sure why he was dressed so strangely, and why the hell he had amnesia. </p><p>[A Mixture of an Alternate Universe, and Canon Universe].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This short chapter is only but the prologue. On FanFiction.net, you can also read this, under the same name and author. Beyond Two Worlds is projected to be 15-20 chapters long and with a word count of 6-10k, the very minimum being 4k. 
> 
> I commissioned luciasatalina (on tumblr) to make a cover for me, you can see this on her page and also on the alternate reading site. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Beyond Two Worlds**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

She felt her breath catch as she met his gaze. Her eyes widened, and she felt the warmth in her face leave, almost evaporating into the air with the cold sweat that broke out across her forehead. Her wrist was starting to hurt as he held tightly onto hers, and she was starting to feel almost… _afraid._

"H-Hello, sir?" Levy asked, eyes taking in the unruly, sharp edged hair and noting the piercings that covered his nose and other surfaces of his body and face. She had never really thought anything necessarily bad was connected to people with tattoos and the like, but this man seemed to take it to an extreme. Plus, he smelled faintly of blood, sweat, and  _steel._

"Levy?" The man replied, and her head began to feel…faint.

_He knows my name…?_

Swallowing on instinct, Levy felt her eyes sluggishly blink before the world was spinning in front of her and she was swaying into the man's arms.

_Where had he come from…?_

* * *

〇

* * *

"Where the  _fuck_  am I?" Gajeel asked, voice sounding hollow even to his own ears as he looked around himself. A place he would have never recognize, with a distinctive growth in the population around him, Gajeel spun around and regarded everything with a bewildered expression.

He wondered what the hell was even happening, couldn't even begin to explain it.

At first he had been merely relaxing at home, preparing himself for another day at the auto parts shop. He had been petting his cat, Lily, and everything had been just… _good._  For the first time in his life he had gathered a steady job, a better than shitty apartment, and had even been going to visit his adoptive father frequently. Everything had been falling into place for him.

He was good.

But this was…not good.

In fact, Gajeel Redfox was not happy. He was not pleased. And he really didn't want to miss work today. He needed those hours to keep that better than shitty apartment, after all.

Bringing a hand to his face, Gajeel looked around himself frantically, and couldn't help but note the odd outfits some of the citizens around him were wearing. This sort of led him to seeing...a man float up in the air like a nonchalant fuck that he was.

He blinked.

"Gajeel-kun!"

He turned.

The voice had turned out to be a girl with sparkling blue hair and just the sort of slight frame he usually looked for in the women he went out with. Pixie like face, a bright, charming smile—wait, she knew his name.

 _How_  did she know his name?

"U-Um, hello?" The girl looked concerned when he said nothing in response, closing the distance between them as she came to look up at him a few inches away. "Are you okay, Gajeel-kun?"

Gajeel restrained the instincts that told him to run away like a bitch. Instead, he pointedly looked her in the eyes and seriously intoned, "Who are you?"


End file.
